There exist various cargo carrier systems for motor vehicles, e.g., for carrying along one or more bicycles or similar means of transportation. For example, DE 10 2007 017 164 A1 discloses a cargo carrier that is pulled out of the rear end of a motor vehicle. A supporting frame is guided through the bumper of the motor vehicle or underneath the bumper of the motor vehicle on at least one oblong element that is equipped with a pivoting axis and can be longitudinally displaced.
Such cargo carriers that are integrated into the motor vehicle body or otherwise attached thereto, e.g., in a detachable fashion, allow a particularly simple handling. For example, the carriers are transferable from an idle position, in which carrier is not visible to an observer from the outside, into an extended operative position, in which one or more objects such as bicycles can be fixed on the cargo carrier in order to be carried along on the motor vehicle. In the bicycle sector, in particular, electric bicycles that feature at least one electrically operated auxiliary motor are becoming more and more popular. However, the range of such electric (auxiliary) drives is limited by the charging capacity of storage batteries to be carried along.
In view of the foregoing, at least one objective is to make available an improved cargo carrier system for motor vehicles that is better adapted to the special requirements of carrying along electric bicycles or electric vehicles. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.